herofandomcom-20200223-history
Danielle Baptiste
Origin Danielle Baptiste is the daughter of Police Captain Peyroux and Officer Gus Baptiste. She was born and raised in New Orleans and at the age of 9 she saw her first ballet, deciding then and there that she wanted to become a dance. She eventually moved to New York City in order to follow her dreams of becoming a classical dancer and began attending New York University. After four years and at the age of 23, she graduated and earned her degree. Her father has remained a policeman in New Orleans while her mother is a NYPD captain and the commanding officer of Detectives Patrick Gleason and Sara Pezzini. Major Story Arcs Bearer of the Balance Dani first met Sara Pezzini when they accidentally bumped into each other at the NYPD police station and the two crossed paths a second time while at the Curator’s shop. When Sara learned that she had become pregnant, she decided that it would be best for her to give up the Witchblade and passed it onto Danielle when the Witchblade accepted her as a new wielder. After gaining the Witchblade, Dani received a call that informed her that her father had just suffered a heart attack. After flying back to New Orleans in the middle of Mardi Gras, Dani stayed by her fathers side while he remained in the hospital. When Dani decides to take a walk after walking up from a nightmare, she is harassed by some men, although she scares them off with the Witchblade. Soon after Dani has dismissed the guys wanting to see her breast, A woman steps out of the shadows and tells Dani information that only she should know. Dani, being a native to New Orleans, dismissed the woman as a fortune telling scam artist. Later in the conversation Dani mentions a dream she had been having where she is surrounded by a number of dead bodies. In the dream, when she attempts to uncover one of the bodies, a boy with his eyes sewn shut taps her on the shoulder. The fortune teller says that Dani has been dreaming of the House of Desormeaux and proceeds to tell her the history of the house. The Lady of the house, Madeline Desormeaux, would take her slaves into an out house and torture them in unimaginable ways. The Fortune Teller, tells Dani that the spirits are calling to her and that she must go answer them. Dani is then led to a cemetery by the fortune teller and is suddenly attacked by zombies who were similar to the deceased bodies in her nightmares. Dani quickly activates the Witchblade in order to defend herself. However, the zombies do not attack her and instead inform Dani that they cannot leave because a woman has bound them to this area. They ask her to go into the house and bring her out, since the woman's power does not allow them to do it themselves. Dani agrees to help them and heads into the house where she finds the old woman upstairs, and the two briefly enter into a duel before Dani is able to gain the upper hand and drag her out to the graveyard. The ghosts finally kill the woman and are set free before Dani returns to the hospital to stay with her father until he fully recovers. Back to New York Once back in New York, Dani meets with Sara at the precinct due to her desire to learn more about the Witchblade. Unfortunately, Sara is more than reluctant to help Dani at first since no one showed her "the ropes" and she feels that Dani should go through the same thing. However, Dani convinces Sara to change her mind, and she agrees to discuss the matter over dinner. On their way to a local diner, Sara notices that she has forgotten her purse and walks back to her office alone to retrieve it. Once there she is confronted by the murderer Celestine and the two briefly fight with Sara being quickly overpowered. Dani comes to see what is keeping Sara only to find Sara captured. Dani attempts to use the Witchblade against Celestine, but still struggles dealing with the psychotic woman before being knocked unconscious. When she wakes up, Sara and Celestine are no where to be found, so Dani goes to search for them, eventually heading to the basement of the precinct. Dani finds Celestine beginning to torture Sara who is tied to some pipes. Dani quickly engages Celestine and seems to quickly over power her. Once Dani thinks she has won she attempts to speak to Sara when Celestine wraps some chains around her neck and begins to choke her. Dani then uses the Witchblade to create a sharp blade that she uses to cut the chains before blasting Celestine with a concussive burst of energy. With Celestine is finally dealt with, Dani is able to free Sara as well. Unholy Union Later, Danielle Baptiste and a pregnant Sara Pezzini walk into a bar where they run into Jackie Estacado and the detective strikes up a conversation with him while Dani just watches. Moments later, Ghost Rider bursts through a window claiming that he has came for Jackie. Jackie then tells Butcher Joyce, the man with whom he was enjoying a drink with, to take Dani and Sara to someplace safe. Sara and Dani join Butcher Joyce and attempt to sneak out through the back door where they find Bruce Banner on the floor, clutching his chest saying, "You shouldn't be here...it's not safe." The Hulk soon appears and seems to be more interested in Jackie than he does the girls. Dani, knowing how Sara feels about Jackie, decides to go back and help him in the fight. The Hulk has Jackie in his grips and is about to deliver what appears to be a lethal blow when Dani fires off an energy blast that knocks him off of his feet. The Hulk then lifts a nearby car and hurls it toward Dani who uses the Witchblade to destroy the vehicle before she is somehow grabbed by the Hulk who tosses her aside with ease. As she recovers, Dr. Strange appears and warns the duo that they need to prepare themselves, because there is a major war coming. First Born During this time, Dani continues to have dreams about previous Witchblade wielders, and she soon decides to meet a friend in order to hang out. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by Celestine, the new Angelus and was forced to battle with her and her minions. Although she was able to fend them off, Dani decides to flee in order to search for Sara and inform her of this new predicament. Dani arrives at Sara's apartment after she comes crashing through the window. She then admits that she only wanted to warn Sara about that the Angelus, but was afraid that she only led her to them. The Angelus arrived shortly afterward and attempted to take the baby, however, Sara and Patrick fled while Dani and Jackie fought with the Angelus. Jackie then opted to take both Sara and Dani to a hidden sanctuary where they meet up with Magdalena. The Angelus is still able to track them down to Jackie's hiding place just as Sara is about to give birth. Both Jackie and Magdalena go outside to try and fend off the Angelus and her angelus warriors, while Dani stays with Sara to help deliver the baby. Although she is finally successful in delivering a young girl, Sara seems to pass out. When Dani attempts to revive Sara, something occurs that forces the Witchblade to split in two, allowing both women to wield the weapon. Sara, with Dani right behind her, then steps outside holding her child to confront the Angelus. The Angelus still manages to knock Sara down and take the baby, however, a bright light shines on the young infant and everything but Sara, Dani, Jackie, and Magdalena disappear. Jackie tells Sara that there is nothing left for him there, but if she or the baby ever need him, he will be back. Sara and Jackie share a brief kiss before he leaves with a new beginning arising. Questions and Answers After the Birth of Hope Pezzini and the major battle between the forces of Light and Dark, Dani seeks the Curator for some answers about her future. The recent battle left her wondering what exactly her role is with the Witchblade and what path should she take. The Curator tells her that instead of questioning him, she should ask herself these very questions. Dani shrugs off the Curator's cryptic words and bumbs into a man on her way out. Without stopping to acknowledge him, Dani continues walking until a window display grabs her eye. She stares at the display when the man who she bumped into earlier approaches and informs her that the, "Miniature Portraits hand painted on Ivory" are nothing but fakes. Dani asks him how he knows all of this and the man reveals himself to be a "Collector of sorts." Three other men then approach them from behind demanding the man's wallet and Dani's "bling." One of the men reaches in for Dani's Witchblade but the man she had been talking to stepped in to defend her. After a brief scuffle, Dani holds up the Witchblade, telling the muggers, that if they they'll have to take it from her. She utilizes it's power to defeat her assailants with minimal effort. Once everyone was taken care of, Dani returned to the man she was previously talking to and assisted him to his feet. He thanks her for her help and tells her that he owes her big, but soon realizes he doesn't know her name. She Extends her hand and tells him hers, and he does the same, revealing himself to be David Worthy. The Next night David takes Dani out for dinner at a restaurant called "La Rose Blanche" where the two engage in small talk. David also tells Dani that he is a collector for private investors. Later, Dani reveals to David how she was able to deal witht eh Muggers and how she originally obtained the Witchblade in the first place. David's interest is further peaked in the object when Dani Mentions that the Witchblade is a bit of an antique. After feeling awkward about her suddenly divulging so much information, Dani tells him that it's okay if he doesn't want to see her anymore. David dismisses the idea and claims that Fate must have brought them together. During their second date, David had arranged a carriage ride through a local park. As the ride slowly comes to an end, the two share a kiss and David's hand moves to the witchblade, which has now taken the form of a necklace, and he holds it during their kiss. David then invites her up to his apartment, but Dani declines, telling him that she may next time. Dani then decides to meet up with Sara in order to tell her all about her day. Later, when Dani is in his apartment and she tells David even more information about the Witchblade and later that night the two sleep together. Dani still being relatively new to the Witchblade, looses control of it during a moment of pleasure. Tendrils form from her hands and the blade begins to choke David while they are kissing. Dani orders the blade to let go of him, and it obeys, although she profusely apologizes to David, asking if they can pick up where they left off. David agrees, informing Dani of his affection for her, however, they are again cut short when a projectile comes through David's window shattering the glass. When Dani inquires as to why someone would try to shoot an arrow through his window, David explains that it is actually a crossbow bolt and that this wasn't a random shooting. Before Dani and David were suppossed to go on another date, Sara asks Dani if she can babysit Hope since she has to work. Dani agrees and rushes to Sara's apartment, however, unbeknown to Sara, Dani had also invited David over to keep her company while she watched Hope. When David arrives, Dani is putting Hope down for a nap and the couple begin to kiss. During their embrace, Dani's Witchblade can be seen leaving her wrist and moving to David's arm. With the power of the Witchblade, David knocks Dani unconscious. Sara later returns home and begins looking for Dani, growing concerned when she calls out Dani's name and no one responds. Sara soon draws her gun as she searches for Dani. Sara opens the door to her own bedroom and see's Dani laying her bed while David is standing behind the door now wielding the power of the Witchblade. Sara uses her own power to try and defeat him, but is unsuccessful. David then bashes her head into a mirror knocking her unconscious. Moments later, Dani wakes and attempts to revive Sara as well. After a few shakes, Sara's eyes open and she's slightly shocked to see that David couldn't take her half of the Witchblade. Dani tells Sara that David is gone and Sara informs her that her name isn't really David, but rather he is the son of a former foe of hers. Dani feels bad about how easily she let the Witchblade slide from her and Sara promises her that she'll get it back. Sara rushes out to deal with David, but he appears to already be fighting a duel of his own. Sara's arrival catches him by surprise and instead of engaging him in combat, Sara throws him off of a church. While the fall should have been fatal, David is immortal so his power saves him, but the shock leaves him vulnerable enough for Dani to take back what is rightfully hers. As the man lays on the ground gasping for her air, Dani tells him that if he ever tries something like that again, then "not even immortality will save his sorry ass." Girls Night Out Following the events that transpired with David Worthy, Dani decides to head out to a club and dances alone, enjoying the music. When a man comes over to her and attempts to talk to her, she ignores him and continues dancing. He continues to ask for her name and even offers to buy her a drink, so she finally stops dancing in order to simply walk away from him. Dani is confronted by yet another man who even puts his hands on her. Although she initially begins to walk away, Dani decides to entertain his advances and even pushes her body closer to his before she grabs his hand, allowing the Witchblade to stab him. After he angrily scolds her, Dani misplaces her anger against him, and continues to engage in an argument with him. When Dani finally walks away, Sara quickly steps in behind him and places a hand on his shoulder informing him that going after her is a bad idea. Sara offers to buy the guy a drink and Dani feels a bit of remorse as Sara has again given her assistance. Sara and "Tony" get into an altercation and it ends with Sara breaking a few of the teeth in his mouth. Sara and Dani then exit the club and enjoy the view of the city on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. The pair talk about their previous relationships and Sara tells Dani that it's probably best if she just gets drunk and forget her problems. The two jump off the top of the bridge and fly to a diner where they eat breakfast. The next day, Dani's dance teacher informs her that she wants her to take over one of her classes while she is away. Dani is shocked at first but soon accepts the position with a smile on her face. Her dance teacher then informed Dani that she actually wanted her to start that day! Dani is a little shocked but puts on a brave face. Her first order is to get her girls to stretch out. In the class is a new face and the girl introduces herself as Finch and nothing more. A few days pass and Dani is still teaching her dance classes. Finch then approaches her and tells her how much she enjoys attending her classes. Dani notices that Finch has been a little down lately and asks if everything is alright. Dani also tells her that if she ever wanted to talk about anything then she would be more than happy to listen. Dani, pushing a little further, asks her if she would like to go and get a cup of coffee which Finch accepts. While sitting down sipping her cup, Finch notices Dani's Witchblade and says that it is a very "cute" piece of jewelry. Dani with holds half of the truth from her, claiming that it is an antique that she received from a friend. Finch continues on about how nice the artifact is and how she's never seen anything like it before. Dani quickly changes the subject and asks her what it was she wanted to talk about again. Finch begins to tell her story about how she came to New York. Like Dani herself, she was an aspiring dancer and needed a place to live, eventually meeting someone that provided her with a place to stay. Finch said the guy went by the name " Rock" and that he ended up becoming her boyfriend of sorts. Finch said she was waitressing at the time to try and help pay the bills but it still wasn't enough. So her boyfriend Rock came up with the idea to turn her into a "whore" and have her work in an escort service only until enough money was available for them to get by without problems. Dani becomes concerned and tells Finch that she needs to get away from him. However, Finch claims that she is scared that he may hurt her. Dani promises to help her get out of her current predicament. Finch is so excited that she thanks Dani with a kiss on the lips, although soon after breaking the lip contact she feels regret and runs out of the Coffee shop. Some time later Dani and Finch burst in on Rock as he and a male friend are sitting around talking. Rock is not very pleased at seeing Dani and doesn't mind letting her see his displeasure. Dani informs him that whatever plans he had for Finch were now over and that he was just going to let go. Rock touches Dani on the chin and tells her that if she apologizes to her and has sex with him, he would let her work with Finch in the escort service. Dani Snatches his hand down from her face as Finch looks on in shock. The Witchblade starts uncoiling from her hand and attacking Rock as Dani informs him that Finch is going to pack her things, leave and won't ever have any contact with him again. Things only escalated from there as the man that Rock was previously conversing with, pulled out a gun and took Finch hostage in a corner. He held the gun up to her head for a while before turning it around on Dani. The man aimed for Dani's head, but somehow the bullet managed to hit Rock instead. Dani surmised that it was the Witchblade keeping her out of harm. The man that was previously holding Finch hostage panicked and ran as he saw his friend now dead on the ground. Dani later goes to Sara and asks her for help with the whole situation as she doesn't really know what to do. Sara is understandably upset since she is a police officer and covering something like this up could end up ruining her career. The two eventually head over to Rock's place where Dani can't bring herself to look at Sara nor Rock as the two speak. Sara asks where Finch is and Dani tells her that she is back at her apartment. Dani lets it slip that she and Finch kissed and that sends Sara into a bit of a rant. She questions Dani's sexuality, which bothers her a little. Changing gears, she tries to remain focused on the problem at hand. Sara decides that it would probably be best if they used Rock's body to solve a case that Sara had been working on. The pair armor up with the Witchblade and plant the body in the location that Sara wants. Dani expresses her gratitude and that admits that she is terribly sorry. Shockingly, Sara says that she is also sorry she has ever met Dani and explains that she doesn't like jeopardizing her entire career. Dani explains that all she wanted was to do some good and hopefully be like Sara one day. Dani asks what it is that she wants from her and Sara just eyes the Witchblade. Sara then tells Dani that she better hope it's the last time they see each other. Shocked and taken aback, Dani asks if that is a threat and Sara starts walking away. She tells her that she'd say "have a nice life," but she doesn't even care enough to do that. Shaken and confused about what to do, Dani seeks the Curator for some advice or assistance, informing him about the fight that she just had with Sara. The Curator simply shuts the door to his store and says, "And so it starts." The argument of the dead body eventually begins to aggravate Sara Pezzini. The darkness half that Sara bears begins to consume her soul, making the "sister" Danielle needed to reunify the balance. With a supposed war being waged, Pezzini and Baptiste battle numerous times with both words and blades. During the first huge confrontation, Danielle was seemingly defeated by Sara when thrown off a building, although the Angelus Warrior, Sabine came to her rescue. Seemingly days later, Pezzini was revealed to be healed by her half of the Witchblade. The final confrontation between the wielders of the balance was at the Brooklyn Bridge, a location where the two women became closely bonded, hence the reason they call one another sisters. During the confrontation, Sara Pezzini is clearly no longer herself, and Baptiste is attempting to make her mentor realize that she is being used as a puppet for the devious creature of darkness. With darklings working alongside Pezzini, the "general" of the Angelus warriors—Sabine with soldiers were on the side of Danielle. As the battle waged, the darkness that influenced Pezzini was able to conjure enough strength to pull the light half of the Witchblade from Danielle, and on her final attempt to make Sara discover that she was just being played as a pawn, Baptiste fatefully fails. In the end, Sara Pezzini, the wielder of the balance, stabs Danielle Baptiste in the gut. The ballet dancer drops to the floor, seemingly dead. However, an Angelus-possessed Finch arrives shortly after, in order to heal Danielle and pass the Angelus power to the former Witchblade bearer. Upon doing so, the Angelus admits she was truly interested in Dani all along but could not possess her sooner due to her possession of the balance. After Dani was healed and in possession of the Angelus power, it was noted that she would be able to retain her consciousness, rather than be subdued by the Angelus' dominant traits. Dani then briefly uses her angelic powers to fight with the still darkness "congested" Sara. With the ability to heal Pezzini, the already tipped Witchblade is set into a balanced scale. Thus ended the out of character actions from Sara. After the two women finally renewed their friendship, Dani once again uses her power to restore the Brooklyn Bridge to its normal state. Once finished, Sara Pezzini and Danielle Baptiste once again depart. Only to meet up one more time, merely fourteen hours later. Even though the unity between Dani and Sara is not relative, the two have always acted as sisters. Especially, due to Danielle's idolization of Pezzini as well as asking the motherly detective much insight on how to deal with certain situations. Through all the pain and brutal torture, the new wielder of the Angelus hugs her mentor goodbye. For she was heading to New Orleans. In order, to begin a different life. One that was away from New York so she could figure out some complications. Such as figuring out her relationship with Finch (who was introduced to Sara after the hugging sequence). In the end with a final goodbye. Baptiste departs from the home that brought upon a new era of her humanity. It's where her life intertwined with that of Pezzini's and eventually offered the gift of the artifact called Angelus. New Orleans, New Life When she and Finch arrive they rent a house together. Later that night they encounter a feline monster that Dani kills as Angelus only for Sabine and some Angelus Warriors to appear suspiciously afterward. They then take Dani to a realm within the Light that the Angelus created. Danielle shocks the Angelus Warriors by stating that Jackie Estacado is a friend and she doesn't want to hurt him. She then returns to Earth where she scares off some thugs trying to rape Finch. During Mardi Gras, Dani and Finch go to have a coffee with Dani's father, Amos, who is not yet aware of their relationship. When Dani is in the bathroom she is brought outside by Jackie's Darklings whom she destroys. Jackie and Dani have a brief conversation that ends with Jackie attacking her since they are meant to kill the other. Jackie takes the upper hand and is about to kill Dani in an alley but Finch interrupts Jackie and punches him in the face to the awe of his Darklings. Dani ceases the opportunity to fight back and as she starts to, the Angelus Warriors come to her aid. Jackie and Dani reach an agreement and go both their separate ways. Later at their home Dani and Finch talk and Dani comes to accept that she cares for Finch as a love interest, not just as a friend. As the two kiss Amos enters the room, interrupting their moment. After sharing an awkward moment, Amos gives Dani his support, but he says he is not comfortable talking about at the moment so they agree to talk about it over dinner latter. After Amos leaves Dani and Finch confirm that they are more than friends and the couple make love. After Dani and Finch wake from their tryst Sabine, bearing The Wheel of Shadows, breaks into their room with a group Angelus of warriors demanding that Dani gives her the power of the Angelus. Sabine uses her powers to greatly age Finch, then she and Dani begin to battle in the realm of the Angelus. Sabine starts to win the battle until she realizes that The Wheel of Shadows cannot be removed, Dani uses this moment to pierce Sabine. Dani spares Sabine's life in exchange for returning Finch to normal. After the deal is done Dani and Finch embrace then get ready to meet Dani's father for dinner. Artifacts Dani rushes to aid Sara Pezzini after learning Sara's sister Julie Pezzini has been killed and her daughter Hope has been kidnapped. By time she makes her way to Sara, Jackie Estacado, Hope's father and bearer of the Darkness, is already there. Dani and Jackie start to argue, but Sara neutralizes both before a fight starts. Dani and Jackie agree to uphold their truce. Soon afterwards Tom Judge, bearer of the Rapture, appears explaining that someone took him out of Hell and the Curator warned him of an event that involves the The 13 Artifacts. At the kidnapping site, the group is attacked by the demons that were hunting Tom Judge. After they defeat the demons, they relocate to a church. Tom explains further details about an event involving Hope and the other Artifact bearers, and how this event can end the world. Sara tells Tom the all she cares about is finding Hope, and at that moment Tilly Grimes, a friend of Tom's, walks in saying, "Saving the world and saving Hope are the same thing." After Sara and Jackie go looking for the bearer of The Heart Stone. Patience, The Magdalena and bearer of The Spear of Destiny burst the through the door and attacks Tom Judge because she believes it was him who was murdering priests, but Dani stops her. Sara and Jackie return with Abigail van Alstine, the Necromancer. Sara explains to Patience that it was demons who had been killing priests and the group needs her help. After everyone is calmed and introduced, Tilly Grimes explains that they need to find the thirteenth Artifact bearer. Sara, Dani, and Jackie go to the business of the Curator seeking information about thirteenth Artifact. Sara and Dani go inside find the Curator in a possessed state. He tells them "there is no hope" and then he explodes. After Sara and Dani get up from the rubble, they explain to Jackie what the Curator said before the blast, then Jackie tells them that Finnegan, bearer of the Glacier Stone, called to explain that The Blood Sword was stolen. Tom Judge tries to convince Sara to stay with the group. Dani volunteers to seek the Thirteenth Artifact, while Sara looks for Hope. As Sara and Jackie start to leave, Aphrodite IV comes through the door, and with the aid of Cyberforce attacks the Artifact bearers. The battle ends after Aphrodite is shot down by Cyberforce member Ballistic. The members of Cyberforce explain that the attack was due to a lie that Aphrodite IV told them. Afterwards Aphrodite reboots and attacks everyone with Coin of Solomon. Sara attacks her from behind and rips the Coin of Solomon from Aphrodite's chest. Artifacts Aftermath In the aftermath of reality being altered by Jackie, Danielle is revealed to be an NYPD Detective and Gleason's partner. She has an attitude similar to Sarah's and based on comments she is still a lesbian. After touching The Rapture, Tom Judge believes that she is no longer the host of The Angelus. Powers With the Witchblade Dani is a normal human who possess average human strength for a girl her age. While she was bearer of the Witchblade, she possessed all the abilities that are attributed to past bearers. She also seemed to retain the full extent of her abilities when she wielded the light half of the Witchblade. As a Witchblade bearer, Dani was able to heal herself and others, produce concussive force blasts, fly, animate the dead, and even produce "grapple's" used for climbing or attacking. In addition she was also able to produce weapons, most notably a sword, and armor for herself through the use of the Witchblade. Also due to Dani's ballet training she has increased flexibility and agility. Now that she is in possession of the Angelus power, Dani has been granted a number of abilities including enhanced strength, speed, self-propelled flight, teleportation, various light and fire based powers, and all of the memories of the previous Angelus hosts. Dani should also be able to use her light based powers to create various objects including weaponry and sentient life and she is now, by default, the leader of the Angelus Warriors. Category:Pure Good Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Knights Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wise Category:Image Heroes Category:Superheroes